


Ten Years Later

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [45]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Inspired by Before Midnight, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne go away for their tenth wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in Before Midnight, starring Julie Delpy and Ethan Hawke.

They have been walking under the Dornish sun for twenty minutes, enough time for Brienne to be flushed and pink all over in spite of her SPF 100 sunblock and big, floppy hat. Jaime breathed in her fragrance as she preceded him in the hotel lobby. She still used only soap, a soft vanilla scent that called for close contact to really appreciate it. The sunblock smelled like any other sunblock but combined with her soap and the natural scent of her skin, Jaime was happily intoxicated and weak in the knees. The latter he attributed to his age of fifty-one years.

Brienne jumped then laughed when he suddenly put his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly on the nape as they approached the front desk. She glanced at him over her shoulder, a smile teasing at the corners of her lips before she faced the receptionist. Jaime kept his arm around her waist as he stood beside her. 

“Jaime and Brienne Lannister, ” he said. “I believe we reserved the Viper Suite.”

The receptionist, a tall, elegant man wearing a nameplate with Areo written on it, typed a few keys on the computer before nodding and giving them a friendly smile. “You’re right on time for your reservation. Welcome to the Water Gardens Hotel, Mr. and Mrs. Lannister.”

As the technicalities of their reservation was taken care of, Brienne looked around. It was decorated various shades of peach that resulted in a soothing, cozy feeling despite the wide, open space. There was actually air conditioning, thank the gods. She had never been to Dorne and had been warned by Ellaria to pack lots of sunblock and to wear only the lightest, airiest of fabrics. 

For their tenth wedding anniversary, Jaime and Brienne went on a romantic, two-week cruise. They were on their sixth day. As luxurious and roomy was the suite they had in the ship, space was still limited and they were getting bored with bowling, buffet, dancing, and all the activities meant to keep them entertained. Their ship dropped anchor in the Sea of Dorne for two nights and three days. They took the opportunity to get on dry land and get a lot of open air and space.

They left the ship at first light, found a diner that served the juiciest, meatiest burgers all day and ate there. They were happy to walk around, popping in a few shops and their last stop before the hotel, a museum. These places offered a good escape from the heat but nothing had prepared them for harsh noon sun of Dorne when they left the museum two hours later.

Jaime finished filling up the guest card. Areo thanked him again and started to beckon a concierge to come forward. “No need for that,” Jaime said, casual and authoritative all at once. “We don’t have luggage.”

“But you’ll be here for three days, sir.”

Brienne, whose sun-flushed skin had begun to recede, blushed anew as Jaime drawled, “We won’t be needing clothes, only room service. Thank you.”

“Gods, Jaime, I can’t believe you said that,” Brienne breathed as when they reached their suite. Jaime smirked as he stuck their key card in a slot on a wall, which quickly turned on the lights and the air conditioning. Her outrage at her husband forgotten, she sighed and walked further into the room. She tossed her hat on the couch.“ _Finally._ It’s Seven Hells out there.”

As Brienne went to the bedroom to check out the view, tossing her purse on a chair as she did, Jaime stepped out of his sneakers. He followed her, pausing for a moment by the doorway to leer playfully at her ass in the skirt of the navy dress with white dots she wore, then at her unbelievably long legs. Her feet were already bare. He grinned at her sandals placed neatly under a chair. Her freckles were on full display and he wondered if two nights and three days was enough time to kiss and taste all of them.

Brienne was looking at the bustling life twenty-eight floors down when familiar hands cupped her breasts possessively. A groan left her lips as Jaime eagerly squeezed her breasts, pulled her skirt up.He thrust his tongue in her ear as he cupped her cunt, murmuring in approval at finding her bare. She blushed as his finger plunged past the thick tangle of curls to stroke her. Rapture on her face, she collapsed against his shoulder and moaned, “I was enjoying the view.”

“Me too.” Jaime bit her earlobe as he continued touching her. He pressed the growing hardness of his erection between the cleft of her buttocks as he sought her clit and rubbed it. Brienne's breath hit the glass, forming hazy circles. He pinched her nipple in the hard, rough way she loved and emitted a strangled cry of his name from her lips. As his fingers pumped inside her, he whispered, "Have you been thinking of this? You're wet, wife. Wet and tight. You're gonna make my cock earn it, aren't you?" 

All of a sudden, his hands fell from her, only to grasp her by hand and pull her after him toward the bed. He sat down, grinning up at her.

Her touch was gentle as she carded her fingers through his blond hair—mostly gold but now mixed with silver. Age had only emphasized Jaime Lannister’s chiseled god-like features, making him look more distinguished and downright sexy. The man was pure, walking sex and sin, Brienne thought, blushing as his emerald eyes stared at her with frank, male appreciation. 

“You hardly looked at the view,” she pointed out.

“This,” was his answer, tugging at the thin straps of her dress. 

Brienne was well aware that her forty-one year old body was very different from when she was twenty-eight, when they met each other. Her skin was more freckled and she had begun to apply neck cream. Her arms were toned but retained the softness that her last pregnancy brought her. That softness lingered on her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Her breasts were still small but plump now, though not as high as they used to be. Two hundred crunches could not remove the fold of skin in her stomach. Her thighs were not as firm as before and would now brush against each other when she walked.

Nevertheless, the look on Jaime’s face as he pulled her dress to her ankles told her she was both a goddess and a treat to be devoured, either slowly or all at once. He cupped her breasts reverently, brushed his lips across her stomach, lingering on the soft, faint silver scar from her C-section. Then he lowered his head and inhaled the secret scent of her cunt as if it was the most potent perfume in the world. Fuck, but it was so much easier to hold Brienne now. She was still strong and very solid but the softness her pregnancies left her with made it very hard to not touch her. Her cunt had always been a delight to his tongue, more so when she carried a child. The last pregnancy had made her so much sweeter. Somehow, she had retained that wonderful flavour. Professional demands and their growing children meant they could only fuck a few times a week now but Jaime made sure to begin the day with his tongue buried inside her, licking her to a gasping wakefulness. 

“I love that you’ve ditched underwear for this vacation,” he whispered, drawing her close and pressing kisses around the dirty-blond tangle of curls. She watched as he nuzzled the hairs, still breathing deeply. His tongue flicked out to taste her right hipbone, then up toward the soft swell of her belly. Her hair fell over her cheeks as she watched him suck at a splash of freckles around her belly button before dipping a tongue inside. 

She grinned, still thrilled and tingly as his lips worshipped her skin. “You asked, husband.”

Jaime popped his head away so he could look up at her. Hands around her waist, he murmured, emerald eyes dark with desire, “You mean all I had to do was ask all these years?” He slapped her buttocks playfully before pinching the cheeks. 

“No. Only on special occasions. And I have to seriously consider my decision.” She answered, blushing. 

He laughed and resumed kissing her. He sniffed at the valley between her breasts, groaning, “I’ve always wondered.” Then he turned his head, nipped at the side curve of her breast before kissing her nipple and gently biting it. Her fingers dug in his hair.

“What?” Her whisper was a thick, strained sound.

Jaime rubbed his stubbled cheeks and jaw between her breasts before moving to take her other nipple in his mouth. “I’ve always wondered,” he murmured, tonguing her briefly before pressing little, sucking kisses around her breasts. He breathed deeply, smiling at the familiar scent of vanilla and salt. “How you always smell so good even when you’re sweaty. Especially here,” he growled, buying his nose in her pubic curls again. "Gods, especially here." He cupped her buttocks to pull her closer and she clenched at his hair, hissing.

His hands climbed up to cradle her cheeks. She lowered her head and gave him her lips. “I think,” she said between kisses, “it’s pheromones.”

He dragged her plump lower lip between his teeth and sucked noisily. Releasing it, he smiled at her then returned his lips to her breasts. “Is that what it is? Love depends on scent, like animals?”

“You’re an idiot if that’s all you think.” 

“Why’d you think I married a professor?”

“ I wasn’t when you married me.”

“You’ve always been the brains,” he said, growling under his breath as he took a long pull of her left nipple. Her breath hitched as her body lurched forward. “And body. . .”

That she couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Both of them knew her body did not belong on a lingerie ad. Jaime, on the other hand, could still drive men younger than him to perform two extra set of crunches and. His face and body could have walked off the cover of _Westeros Gentlemen._

Jaime stopped kissing her to settle his hand around her nape. “I love your body,” he declared seriously, looking at her. “I’ve always loved your body. Else I wouldn't have fucked you in my apartment when I invited you to dinner for the first time." Brienne kissed him on the lips, licking the seam. "Dothraki warriors of old would kill each other to fuck you. Ancient wildlings would steal you away to live between your legs. If I'd been king and you my queen, I'd lose the kingdom because all I'd ever do is fuck you. I'd have lost wars because instead of commanding troops I'm fucking you day and night.” He flicked a tongue at her nipple, smirking. "Really, wife. How I've managed to run a successful company knowing what your cunt does to me is nothing short of a miracle."

Her laugh transformed into a hoot. Only Jaime could make something so vulgar and terrifying a damn good compliment. “Fine. I’m the brains and the body,” she conceded, kissing him on the mouth again. “But you’re definitely the face. The Beauty.”

“If I must,” he agreed with mocking grudgingness. Mischief suddenly gleamed in his eyes and he grabbed her, tossing her on the bed. He quickly settled on top of her, his silver-shot blond hair mussed from her fingers. Soft sapphire eyes met a tender emerald gaze. She played with the collar of his shirt.

“Once again, husband, it seems you have quite a lot of catching up to do,” she remarked, two, bright pink spots warming her cheeks upon realizing she was once again naked and he with not even a single button loosened.

“You’ll take the lead for a bit.” Jaime kissed her cheeks then down her jawline, her throat, until he could nuzzle her breasts again. “I haven’t seen _you_ in so long.”

She was quiet for she agreed.

For as long as she could remember, fucking Jaime had never been a problem. They always managed to make the time—more than enough than most couples. Since the birth of their youngest daughter, intimacy of any sort had been difficult. They used to fuck the night away, almost everyday--weekends they hardly got any sleep and slept tired and sated in each other's arms. Now they were lucky if they could fuck twice in a week. 

Brienne was now department chair, and was up to her eyeballs with administrative duties in spite of her limited teaching units. There were student theses to supervise, paperwork to study, approve, sign, deliver, funding and budget that she was always worrying about. The promotion kicked in after giving birth to their first daughter, Joanna Blue, but a few months later found Brienne pregnant again. 

Alysanne Belle turned one a month ago. Brienne couldn’t believe it had been a year—it felt as if she hadn’t done anything at all, judging from the files piled on her desk—and getting higher. With so much work to catch up on, she was too tired by the time she got home.  
Jaime could just barely crawl under the sheets himself. LSM Creatives had expanded and now had an office in Braavos. Bit by bit he slowly relinquished duties as art director although he still handled a shoot himself when called for. Now that he was solely president, the job was more than double. The meetings were endless, the client roster increasing. He knew he couldn’t complain—Brienne had done the harder work—but he was wondering lately what had happened to make being with his wife so bloody difficult? It wasn’t even about fucking—he would be happy to just hold her, give her a kiss. 

He bought them a two-week cruise for their tenth wedding anniversary. The children were dropped off at Tarth first before they went on their tour. For the first night, they just slept in their suite, giving in to exhaustion and to the rare gift of quiet. It was wonderful discovering that they could just sleep together without worrying about a child falling down the stairs, or someone breaking something. They slept some more, this time in each other’s arms, kissing lazily. They didn’t leave their suite until the second night.

Suddenly, they were young again, as if they had just gotten together. They kissed with a hunger that was renewed yet also different from before. Fucking Brienne had gone from best to even better—Jaime couldn’t believe it. She was still shy but she now asked, hells, she even ordered him and it was such a huge turn-on he had to fight from coming fast and unschooled like a boy of fourteen.

Brienne lovingly kissed him on the forehead, moaning, “But I also want to see you, Jaime. I’ve missed you so much.”

He licked her lips. “You want to see me?”

“I really do. Please?”

Well, since she was asking so sweetly and looking so fucking sexy.

Brienne leaned back on her elbows as Jaime stood up and reached for the buttons of his shirt. Her eyes were blue coals as his shirt fell to reveal a white under tee, and at last, his skin and muscles. She smiled dreamily as she went to him, her hands tracing the firm contours of muscle, loving the hard bulge of his chest, the rippling muscles of his stomach. Jaime rubbed his lips against her hair as she kissed his chest, licked his flat nipples. “I’m married to a lion,” she teased, rubbing her cheeks against the tuft of silver-golden hair on his chest.

“Hear me roar,” he joked, taking her face and kissing her on the mouth. Her head fell back, her mouth opening to rub her tongue against his. Gods, it was always so good kissing Jaime. It was both satisfying and everything yet never enough. Oh no. Never enough.

As they kissed, Jaime shucked off his jeans then his boxers. “Jaime,” Brienne groaned, kissing him hard on the mouth and making his head spin. 

They fell on the bed again, kissing and laughing. Jaime reared up, pressing kisses down her throat as she gasped and whimpered above him. Then he shifted so he above her this time. Her laugh was a warm gust against his chin and throat.

Jaime was hard but he didn’t want this to end, not just yet. He kissed her half-closed eyes, sighing as her pale eyelashes tickled his lower lips.

“You’re the Beauty,” he told he as her eyes opened.

Brienne’s smile was indulgent rather than reproachful. Flushed to her neck, she whispered, “We know I’ve never been. Nor will be.”  
And it didn’t hurt anymore. It was amazing. Though she had long accepted her ugliness, there always remained a twinge of hurt. Being able to say this truth about herself without that familiar pang was freedom.

“But your eyes wife,” Jaime protested gently. “Such astonishing eyes.”

“Pretty eyes don’t make one a beauty.”

“No. But it gets you way ahead,” he said, dropping kisses on her breasts. “You have sexy tits.”

She laughed. “Really.”

“Still small,” he clarified, cupping one and kissing a nipple. “But so much more to hold now. You could use a bra but I’d rather you don’t. Do you know that when you walk they give this cute, sexy jiggle?”

Brienne's eyes widened in mortification. "Gods, no, I didn't. I think I'll have to start wearing them, husband."

"No," he groaned, shaking his head and holding her tight. He kissed her right breast then her left. "You have a choice, wife," he joked. "Only one type of underwear, never both at once. Leave your tits alone. I love that they jiggle." 

Brienne cooed as his kisses sped up, frantic as he suckled her nipples until they were hard, turgid points. He looked up at her from her breasts, the mounds marked with his wet, hungry kisses.

“Nice eyes and tits, then?” She asked, drawing him up to kiss him on the lips again.

“The way you love,” Jaime told her, running his palm between her breasts and kissing her back. Her legs shifted, adjusted, so he could lay between them. “You love our cubs fiercely. And me. That makes you the Beauty.”

“Let’s just make it a tie,” she told him, watching with a small smile as he moved down her body until his breath stirred her pubic curls. “You have beautiful eyes and the body of the Warrior. You love as fiercely as I do.”

He smiled and licked her cunt.

_“Jaime.”_

"You're sweeter." His tongue fluttered like the wings of butterfly between her soaked folds. "Fuck, you're so sweet here." He took a loud, hungry slurp to catch her flavour. Brienne's spine arched in response, crying out. Then he demanded, “Tell me, wife.”

“I love you.” She gasped, squirming and writhing as his tongue began to unravel her. "I fucking love you, Jaime Lannister."

“Again.” His lips claimed her clit and began to suck.

_“I love you.”_

 

In the blue-gray darkness of the early evening, Jaime raised his arm to toggle the switch of the lamp. Beside him, Brienne stirred sleepily. He kissed her on the shoulder and left the bed.

Still sprawled on the bed, Brienne watched with drowsy eyes as Jaime stalked nude in their suite. He switched on more lamps as he went, until she could see him clearly. 

Jaime had become more rangy over the years, his muscles tighter and firmer. He moved with the sharpness of a knife, as if he hadn’t spent the rest of the day fucking his wife to exhaustion. Her eyes tracked the long length of his bulging thighs, the firm, high cheeks of his ass. Jaime bent to retrieve what was left of the champagne they had been quaffing between carnal bouts. As he did, his cock swung. Brienne swallowed at the hard beauty of his cock, velvet over steel. A wave of satisfaction coursed through her seeing traces of her saliva and kisses on his flesh. She shifted to her back, blushing as she saw the dried marks of his semen on her thighs. 

She sat up as he returned to bed holding the bottle. She got their glasses from her table. She knew he was pleased that she no longer raised the blankets to her breasts. She handed the glass one at a time for him to pour the champagne in it.

“I miss the kids,” she admitted as they sat on the bed, quietly drinking.

“Me too,” he said. “Yet I also don’t.”

She nodded in understanding and took another sip. “Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“It’s so quiet. I’ve forgotten how it is.”

Jaime finished his champagne and took her glass. With a smirk, he teased her, “You weren’t quiet.”

Scarlet spread across her face.“Neither were you.” 

“Yet another reason why we’re the perfect match. Brains, body, beauty—“

“Husband, I said we’re tied for Beauty,” she told him, grinning wickedly. “But the brains and body are mine.”

He pushed her back toward the pillows and dropped beside her. Pretending to look sulky, he pouted, “You’re so greedy.”

“Hmm. I am.”

She turned to him and began kissing his throat and chest. He snorted with laughter and she stopped, looking at him curiously.  
He pushed his fingers through her hair. It touched her shoulders now, softening her harsh features. With more of her pale blond hair, her sapphire eyes looked more vivid. 

Again, for probably the millionth time, he wondered how could this woman be real, how his life with her could be real. Nothing came close to how good it was. Absolutely nothing.

“I love you, Brienne.”

She smiled and kissed him. “My Jaime.”

“I hope we’re still fucking like we just did on our sixtieth anniversary.”

“We’ll be louder because we won't be able to hear,” she agreed, her beautiful eyes sparkling. “But do you think we’ll still remember. . .how it’s done?” She whispered dramatically.

Jaime put her back under him and nuzzled her throat, closing his eyes in pleasure she giggled.. “Then I guess we have to fuck as much as we can so we don’t forget.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. None of these was inspired by Before Midnight.

Having spent the rest of the afternoon and the night having orgasms, sleep had never been sweeter. Brienne was beginning to dream when Jaime pulled out of her, and he barely managed to drop beside her before his eyes fell closed. Just before he gave in to the seductive pull of rest, he drew the blanket over their flushed, sweaty bodies.

Their bodies were marked with kisses, and bruises from being held too tightly. One began snoring, followed by another. Despite their exhausted state, they sought each other even in sleep. Brienne, turning toward Jaime, kissed him sleepily on the lips then nuzzled in the crook between shoulder and neck, moaning softly. Later, having changed positions, she was flat on her back, arms and legs spread wide to nearly cover the entire span of the bed. Jaime’s head rested between her breasts. He caressed the soft mounds, thumbed a still-swollen nipple to a hardness that had her whimpering in sleep. He moved until his lips were close enough to wrap around the stiff pink tip and suck.

Come morning, Brienne was lying on her stomach, cheek pillowed by one hand, her legs still spread wide across the bed. Jaime was lying half on top of her, his body rising and falling to the rhythm of her breathing. This was how he woke up, finding himself comfortable on top of her warm, firm flesh, his leg thrown across her hips. His body was stiff from their very active night but was alert too, waking and once again, ready. He chuckled against her shoulder and nibbled on the taut flesh, kissing freckles there until he sat up to watch his wife continue to sleep.

Their bed was king-sized, such as the one back home. Their bodies just about fit, just as long as they slept, well, politely—not much movement, no throwing arms and legs as if the bed was a lone property. How many time had he gotten decked on the chin, pushed off the bed, all because his wife slept with abandon? But she complained that he stole blankets and pillows too. To get just her share of these, she had to sleep practically on him.

Well, this time he had slept on her and damn if it wasn’t the most satisfying sleep over. Almost as close to the morning after they first fucked. Jaime too the sheets and tossed them to their feet, smiling as the sun shone on the freckles splashed all over Brienne’s back, her saucy bottom, down the backs of her thighs and legs. He leaned down and licked the back of her ear, alternating with nibbles and kisses as he traced her spine.

Brienne had huffed softly while Jaime took the blankets away. As she tried to go back to sleep, she felt him lower his body over hers and began kissing her. She fisted the pillowcase as he sucked a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder, lips brushing the back of her right shoulder to move on her spine then downward. There was no use pretending to be asleep—she was breathing loudly and beginning to squirm. When she felt his teeth graze the curve of her bottom, she picked up her head from the pillow and gasped, “Jaime.”

“Good morning wife.” He answered, placing a hand between her shoulder blades and pushing her down when she tried to turn and look at him. Brienne blushed as she felt him part her cheeks. A moment later, his tongue was circling her. Inside her.

“Oh.” She groaned, smooshing her face deep into the pillow as he fucked her back _there_ with his tongue. Her his began to thrust, to roll, hands listless. Her face was burning, but no longer from the embarrassment of how she must smell back there, or why he would do something like this. No more. She was burning from his licks and thrusts because now, ten years later, she knew this gave him pleasure. And knowing this fueled her own.

“Jaime,” she managed to gasp, closing her eyes at the fire lashing through her. “Jaime, Jaime.”

She whined when he suddenly paused, but it was only to raise her hips. A second later, he mashed his face back, _there_. **There.** Brienne was beginning to sob, then cried out when his thumb entered her cunt and the pads of his fingers began to coax her still-tender clit to a delicious stiffness. Violent shudders overtook her body. She screamed and saw white, her body rocking desperately against his face and fingers. As her orgasm ebbed away, faint pink dots dance before her eyes before she fell limp on the bed, eyes heavy-lidded but seeing things clearly.

“Wife,” Jaime’s voice was husky. “If you could turn around.”

“Gods,” she groaned. “Are you going to kill me?”

Jaime laughed and helped her turn on her back. She blinked up at him, her heart racing at his disheveled blond hair, the beautiful sparkle in his green eyes. As she was caressing the deep indentations of his dimples, his eyes darkened. He swooped down for a kiss.

This was no gentle brushing of lips or the slow slide of tongues. They kissed to mark and to bruise, a war of mouths and tongues, their weapons hands and legs. Over the years, she had learned that Jaime liked to be touched a certain way, in particular parts of the body. As his hand wrapped around her neck to keep her in place as he fucked her mouth, she lowered her hand, scratching gently on the underside of his buttocks. He all but choked her with tongue in response but she kept touching him this way, gently scratching, her other hand rubbing the base of his spine as it approached a spot just before the cleft of his ass. His cock was poking her stomach and leaking. Through their animalistic kiss, she let out a smug huff, knowing that a few more strokes would have him spilling.

Jaime grabbed her hands and pulled away, shaking his head with mock sternness at her. Devilry gleamed from his eyes while Brienne’s flashed. She struggled at the firm hold of his hands around her wrists, keeping them above her head. Their pants bathed each other’s flushed faces.

“I’m on to you,” he whispered.

“What did you think I was doing?” she asked innocently.

He smirked. She giggled. Then without warning, she flipped him on his back. His yelp bounced off the walls of the room. She locked her hands on his wrists, trapping them above his head. Her hard thighs straddled his lean hips. As she leaned forward, smirking at his stunned face, his cock jutted against her stomach.

“Always knew I was right to marry a strapping, fine wench,” he whispered as her lips hovered on his.

“You seriously,” she said, pretending to glare at him, “did not just call me that.”

He grinned. “Strapping?”

She rolled her eyes then kissed him.

Again, their kisses were a fight for dominance, yet also to please and to draw it out. He pushed his fingers through her hair, messing it up and worsening the tangles around it. Her hands were tender on his stubbled cheeks, her thumb gently pressing on the wild pulsing under his throat. As her hands lowered between their bodies, she dragged her lips from his. A rough, protesting groan flitted from his lips and she smiled, licking him before guiding her tongue down his throat.

Jaime’s body was truly glorious. Leaner and harder, more defined. Brienne raised her eyes at him as she licked his small, golden nipple. He groaned out her name and touched her hair, her shoulders, his hips thrusting against hers. She nipped at the muscled divide between his bosom to catch another nipple in her mouth and suck.

“Fuck, no fair.” Jaime whined, trying to yank her head away from his chest. “I want you.”

Brienne pretended to misunderstand and removed his hands from her. She nipped at the contours of his abs. “You have me.”

“Brieeeeene,” Jaime pleaded and she would laugh if it wasn’t such fun getting her husband undone. She dipped her tongue in his outie belly button and he jerked. “Fuck.”

“Stop this torture.” He sounded breathless as she pressed little teasing kisses below his belly button but pointedly avoiding where he needed her lips the most, even when it was weeping. “Gods, Brienne. I take it back. I won’t call you strapping anymore.”

This time, Brienne burst out laughing. Only Jaime. Her husband. He was the only man who could be in the throes of lust and release and still crack a joke. She decided to put him out of his misery.

She rose on her knees with only the littlest self-consciousness. The expression on Jaime’s face was priceless. He looked awed and worshipful, stunned and desirous. He sat up and grabbed her by the nape, planting a rough kiss on her mouth while she clung to his shoulder and the other on the headboard for balance. Her moan shook against his tongue as he palmed her cunt, a sure middle finger settling between the damp folds before pushing in. She whined, immediately tightening around him. Nails digging on his skin, she managed a broken whisper.

“You’re not being fair.”

“Because I know how much you like this?” He teased her, twirling and stroking her with that evil finger. Brienne hissed and kissed him. There was no stopping her body’s response as she fucked herself on his finger. Then he suddenly yanked her by the hair, removing her mouth from him. As she looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted in question, he waved the gleaming finger at her.

Grinning, he put it in her mouth.

She sucked.

“Seven hells,” he groaned, eyes slitting at the sight of her cheeks hollowing. He yanked his finger out and kissed her, his tongue quick to slide against hers. Brienne moaned, holding tightly on to him as he sucked and licked her. “Still like the Maiden,” he whispered.

Blushing, she snorted, “Shut up.”

“Never.”

Another kiss then she reached for him. Jaime watched her, his face tight with tension. Cheeks and neck burning again, she ducked her head as she fondled his balls, first hesitantly then boldly, going as far as looking at him right in the eye. As her hand traced the hard, warm column of his cock, she got on her knees again. This time, she was flushed to her chest. Jaime continued to watch her, the green of his eyes reduced to a thin ring of green around the black of his pupils.

They groaned together as she slid down, her hips tentative. Jaime was big. Nothing to be done about that. Though she was wet, she still had to pump a few times before he was fully inside. Jaime’s head fell back and she gasped at the fullness inside her.

 _“Perfect,”_ Jaime reached for her and she gave him her lips. “Gods, Brienne, it’s only perfect with you. _You’re perfect._ ” He looked at her and smiled. “I love you.”

Brienne smiled back at him. “Don’t stop.”

Gone was the roughness and the urgency. Now they moved slowly, eyes boring into each other, lips touching every few seconds. Their bodies were primed and every inch screaming for release but they have learned the pleasure of drawing out. Jaime was thankful for the millionth time that she was so tall that the position put her breasts right at his mouth. Brienne watched and kissed him along the hair as he nuzzled his face between them. Turned his head to swipe a tongue on the underside of one breast before taking it in his mouth. “Perfect,” he whispered again, meaning it but also to see her blush.

“Only with you,” she said softly.

Jaime smiled then turned to take a nipple in his mouth. Brienne sighed dreamily and clung.

The dance to their release was slow, almost careful, but the heat in their eyes all but burned the other alive. Brienne grunted against Jaime’s ear. He tensed, hips pushing against the soft rolling motions of hers a few more time. Then there it was. The familiar wet warmth flooding her. She collapsed against him, just able to hold on as the movements of his hips eased. The kisses pressed on her throat and collarbones were lazy, almost sleepy. When his body stilled, he lay down, taking her with him.

Brienne lay with her head on his chest. His heart beat strongly under her cheek. She closed her eyes.

Just as she was thinking again, her stomach rumbled. As Jaime hooted with startled laughter, his stomach rumbled under hers. She laughed along, extricating herself from his arms and legs and shaking her head.

“Way to ruin a moment,” he teased her as she rolled away.

“Oh, please. You always forget to feed me first before fucking me,” she said, getting comfortable on her side of the bed.

“Allow me to make it up to you yet again by ordering us the breakfast of champions,” Jaime said, kissing her on the cheek then turning away. Brienne looked appreciatively at the long line of his back, the firm cheeks of his butt then his strong, muscular legs and thighs. Jaime, knowing of course that she was checking him out, stood up and faced her. He smirked as she licked her lips, then said, “Stop that. Behave yourself if you don’t want me to take you again.”

“Impress me with your breakfast order and then I’ll think about letting you taking me.” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He took the phone and dialed room service. “Challenge accepted. Oh, hello. This is Jaime Lannister from the Viper Suite and I’d like to order breakfast for two. Yes.” He plucked the menu off the table. “Let’s see. We want the spinach and mushroom omelet, bacon, a basket of lemon muffins, a pot of strong Dornish coffee, ham. Wait, you have waffles here.” He grinned at Brienne. “Yes, we’d also like that. Strawberry or bananas?”

“Strawberries,” Brienne said.

“Strawberries it is. Did you get all that?” Jaime looked curiously as Brienne started crawling toward him. “Uh, you know what, if you get here in twenty minutes, I promise a big tip.”

Brienne shook her head as knelt up. She was blushing again but her voice was sure. “Make it thirty, husband.”

“Thirty?” Jaime’s voice sounded strangled. “You’re sure?”

This time, it was her eyes that gleamed mischievously and she took his cock. He barely smothered a groan before remembering he was still on the phone. “Thirty minutes. Yes.”

Jaime tossed the phone on the bed and smiled. “I take it you were impressed?”

“What do you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne on their tenth anniversary honeymoon. Couldn't resist. Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment. I wasn't planning on writing anymore after this installment but it you want to see more of them on this honeymoon, please drop a line.


	3. A Souvenir from Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to SeleneU!
> 
> She's a goddess.

One week after their Dornish cruise to celebrate their tenth anniversary, Jaime and Brienne were back in the swing of things. This meant getting the children ready for the Friday dinner over at Casterly Rock—a feat that was equivalent to war since the children had a great resistance to clothes every time. At least Jo and Aly were still too young and could be left behind with the nanny but their four sons tried their patience.

Back and forth in the hallway and in rooms Jaime and Brienne went, each in various stages of dress as they fought to put shirts on Jason and Michael and loudly vetoed Drew’s preferred swimming trunks and Ty with his pajamas. Brienne was clad only in a simple black slip to avoid wrinkling her dress during the effort. There was hardly a moment when Jaime did not notice his wife and had things been not so chaotic, he would give her a lewd, appreciative look. But he had to teach his sons how to knot a tie. Brienne was also busy lecturing the boys on why wearing jeans to dinner at Casterly Rock was ill-advised—else she would sneak a peek at Jaime’s white undershirt that traced the contours and angles of his chest.

Eventually, the boys were dressed so the couple got themselves ready. This time they could appreciate each other: Jaime making Brienne sweaty and weak in the knees in his black suit, and him licking his lips at her legs in the green wrap-round dress. He whistled in appreciation as she put on high-heeled shoes.

Their sons gave them hell while getting dressed but were angels during dinner. Maybe the boys were terrified of their grandfather too, despite his smiles. Jaime and Brienne held hands under the table.

As soon as Jaime started driving out of Casterly Rock, one by one the boys fell asleep. Brienne noticed halfway home. The tiredness in her face vanished as she smiled at them and whispered to Jaime, “You would think they’re absolute angels given how they look just now.”

Jaime glanced at them. Drew and Ty sat on opposite ends of the seat. Jason’s head rested on Ty’s lap while Michael was asleep on Drew’s shoulder.

Jaime grinned and turned to Brienne. “I hate to say it, wife, but our children asleep is how I best like them.”

She laughed softly. “So do I.”

The boys woke up when Jaime pulled over in their garage. One had to pee, another was hot in his nice clothes, one wanted a story. Only Michael remained asleep so Jaime picked him up, grunting at the young boy’s heavy weight. Brienne led Drew, Ty and Jason toward the front door, reminding them to brush their teeth first before changing into their pajamas.

“What about a story, Mommy?” Jason asked, rubbing his eyes.

“If you behave tomorrow, you’ll get two stories,” Brienne promised.

This time, putting their sons to bed was effortless. Each got a good night kiss from their mother, with their dad looking on from the doorway. Then they held hands and went to check on their daughters.

Joanna and Alysanne shared a room. Jaime went to Joanna to kiss her on the forehead and she frowned, curling into a tight ball, to his amusement. Alysanne’s eyes opened as Brienne approached and her short arms rose toward her. She wanted to sleep in Mommy’s arms. Her green eyes looked up at Jaime and she smiled at him.

So they sat at her bed, Brienne holding Alysanne to her chest and singing softly to her. Jaime smiled at the sweet picture they made. Alysanne strongly resembled her mother, except for the eyes. She was big and tall for her age. Jaime had no doubt that their children were blessed with an inner strength that rivaled steel but there was something about Aly that made him want to enclose her in his arms forever. She was sweet, even at her age. Maybe because she was the youngest why Jaime sensed he was going to be overly protective.

The moment Alysanne’s head dropped on Brienne’s breast, the couple grinned at each other and stifled their laugh. She looked so cute with her ringlets and blond eyelashes, her half-open pink lips. They kissed her, Brienne on the forehead, Jaime on her nose then put her back in bed.

Once out in the hallway, Brienne dropped her chin on Jaime’s shoulder. He quickly embraced her. “At last, husband,” she said, sighing deeply. She was bigger than her husband but he had no trouble holding her up.

She was much taller in her heels so Jaime was able to press kisses easily on her throat. Brienne sighed again, the sound this time one of exhilaration instead of relief. Her fingers slid into his hair, tilting his head up so their lips could meet in a slow, hot kiss.

Brienne moaned in Jaime’s mouth, the sound causing his already-hard cock to stiffen some more until it was painful. He pushed her towards the wall and quickly reached for the sash of her dress. Brienne kissed him on the forehead, the cheek, the lips, touched his shoulders as he opened her dress and groaned at the sight of her. He loved her freckles and pale skin, and in the black satin slip, they were more vivid, her skin paler. He leaned in to take her mouth again while his hands eagerly squeezed her breasts.

“Jaime,” she whimpered, pushing against him, needing his touch. Her hip brushed against the growing tent in his pants. “Gods,” was her groan when he mouthed a nipple through the silk. He laved at the silk until it settled wetly over her nipple as if part of her skin. Then he reached for her lips and kissed her there.

“You’re not too tired?”

“What? No.” As if to prove her point, she kissed him hard, lowered her hand to fondle his cock. She pulled the zipper of his pants and they both growled as her hand settled right there on the bulge.

He sucked on her lower lip. “You want to play?”

Brienne frowned. But she still kept her hand on his cock. “Play?”

He smirked and slapped her playfully on the butt. “I seem to remember an interesting souvenir we got from a shop in Dorne.”

Her hands flew to her face but too late—he already saw her turn red. “Oh, gods.”

Dorne had been impossibly hot. They would much rather stay in their suite but Brienne pointed out that they should at least see some of the sight. So out they went, right under the harsh Dornish sun. They sought refuse in a shop with a plain glass door, thinking it was probably a small café. It turned out to be a sex shop.

Brienne did all she could to yank Jaime out of there but he insisted on looking around. A shopkeeper tried to sell them edible body butters and sensual oils. As Brienne blushed harder in embarrassment, Jaime engaged him in an all too-innocent conversation that she knew he was doing simply to rile her up. In the end, Jaime wasn’t interested in the oils, no matter the promise of “ecstatic stimulation.”

“We don’t have a problem there,” he said with a straight face. “My wife gets so wet I’ve been trying to convince her to stop wearing panties. The flavors are nice, but I have no complaints about hers.”

“I will murder you.” Brienne hissed, pinching him. Jaime yelped.

The shopkeeper was amused. “I can tell that you enjoy sex very much. And you’re very compatible. Might I interest you in toys?”

Jaime, rubbing his sore arm, turned to her. Eyes lighting up in challenge, he drawled, “What do you say, wife?”

Embarrassed as she was, Brienne refused to be back down. “Fine.”

Now Brienne followed Jaime to the bedroom. He did end up buying something from the shop. She didn’t listen to the explanation behind it. For all her bravado in meeting his challenge, once they were led to the curtained, more private inner sanctum of the shop, she couldn’t stop blushing. There were instruments with bars, stuff with cuffs, strips and bits of feather and leather, dildos at least a foot long. So she wasn’t listening when the shopkeeper convinced Jaime to buy something. She only saw a glimpse of it: a slim gold bar with leather cuffs on opposite ends.

Brienne stepped out of her shoes and slipped off her dress. Jaime, standing on the other side of the bed, leered at her as he shrugged off his jacket and undid his cufflinks. She bit her lip as he loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Jaime cocked an eyebrow at the slip she was still wearing.

“It looks great on you but you look best naked.” He said, licking his lips.

Brienne flushed. “Turn around.”

“Fucking no. Are you kidding me?”

Brienne knew he loved her body. She believed him now when he said she was beautiful. But it still took a lot of courage for her to disrobe before her husband and saunter about in just her birthday suit. So she reached for the straps and lowered them. Jaime, golden chest now bare and wearing only his pants, groaned at the sight of her small, freckled breasts, her straight waist. She tucked her fingers under the edges of her panties.

“No. I’d like to take that off you,” he said huskily. He was staring hungrily at the juncture between her thighs.

 

Brienne blushed and got on the bed.

Jaime reached under the bed and took the souvenir. He propped it against the nightstand then climbed on top of her. Brienne eagerly reached for him, loving the slide of his firm lips on hers, the hard feel of his body, his cock bumping against her thigh, her cunt. She nibbled at his lower lip, as he liked doing to her, raked her teeth across his jaw and down his strong throat before sucking at the skin. Jaime groaned and collapsed on top of her. His hips pumped against hers, the fabric covering their bodies rustling.

As Jaime pressed loving kisses down her throat and on her collarbones, she turned and looked at the Dornish souvenir. “What is that?”

He pinched her nipple to get her to look at him him. She moaned loudly. When she turned to him, her eyes were blue fire edged with shimmering black coals on the outer ring.  “Eager, wife?” He whispered, pinching her nipples before his mouth fell back on her. She whined at the rough, incessant pulls of his fingers, her body writhing and rubbing against him at the sensations they brought. She loved this rough play, and he loved doing it to her because of her response.

“I’m going to come,” she gasped against his tongue, her nails sinking into half-moons on the taut muscles of his skin. The pain was hot and drew a growl from Jaime. Again their lips fused; her hips quickened thrusting against him. His cock was in Seven Hells. Probably beyond with what she was doing A moment before her release, he stopped playing with her breasts and pulled away. She glared at him, never mind that his expression was of pain.

“Jaime!” She pleaded.

He pressed a consoling kiss on her cheek. “It will be worth it.”

She glanced at the object again. Her face and neck were red and she was panting. “Does it go around my wrists?”

“It could—you have such long arms that yeah, it could.” Jaime dropped kisses on her breasts, lashing a wet tongue repeatedly on her nipples still red and aching from his pinches. As she cooed, he continued, “But no. Not for your wrists.” He kissed her right nipple sweetly and raised his head.

“Good.” She ran her knuckles across his stubbled cheek. “I like touching you.”

Jaime smiled and kissed her. “Ready?”

“I suppose.”

She raised her hips to help him pull off her panties. Jaime smirked at the big, warm patch of moisture on them. Sure, she hadn’t come but she was fucking soaked. He couldn’t resist pushing a finger inside her and swiping a dollop of her sticky honey from there. She blushed, and blushed even more as he popped his gleaming fingers in his mouth and sucked.

“Um. Best tasting cunt in Westeros.”

Brienne laughed and kicked him playfully on the shoulder. “Well, it should be!”

Jaime grinned and cast a hungry look at her cunt. Hairy, pink and _wet._ Smelled and tasted like the best, personal dessert. He tossed her underwear away and took the Dornish souvenir.

Flat on her back, Brienne watched as Jaime wrapped a soft leather cuff around her right ankle first, then the left. Done, he stood back, his stare predatory and so sexy. Her heart was racing, realizing just exactly what the bar thing with the cuffs at the end was for. She looked at Jaime again and couldn’t help but murmur in satisfaction, although he had yet to do something. Her husband was just . . _pleasing_ to the senses.

She loved that his golden hair was still thick and wavy despite being shot with silver, thought his emerald eyes were beautiful, that his elegant, chiseled features the handiwork of the Seven. Though middle-aged, Jaime was as fit and strong as any man much younger than him. It showed in his lean muscles, the broad plane of his chest, the corded strength of his long legs. He always smelled good too, of soap and signature Jaime musk.

Then there was also how he looked at her. As if she was the best thing, hands down. The best of everything.

Despite this seeing this in his gorgeous eyes, Brienne was still a little wary of the souvenir cuffed around her ankles. She felt so exposed, so. . . _open._ She knew Jaime loved her cunt but still. To see so much of her? What must she look like?

All thoughts in that area fled when Jaime pulled off his boxers. Because **_whoa_** , she’ll never get over how big her husband was when aroused. And Jaime when relaxed was already pretty big. She bit her lip as he stroked himself, wishing it was her hands doing that.

Jaime grinned. “You’ll get your turn. But right now, it’s my turn. Ready?”

Brienne gestured loosely at her spread legs. “What do you think?” It came out as a moan.

He grasped the bar between her ankles, raising her legs. Brienne, her upper body remaining on the bed, could only watch. Just as she was about to ask Jaime what the hell he was waiting for, he gave the bar a rough yank to the sides, making it pop and her legs opening. . .by the Seven, she swore she had opened six inches. At least. Her legs were almost horizontal!

Jaime’s smile widened at her disbelieving eyes. “Fuck, but this is going to be so much fun.” He stared at the dripping bounty between her thighs and groaned,"Wife, you make me the luckiest bastard in Westeros." 

Then he crawled between her legs, nibbling at her left ankle, nuzzling his cheek up the length of her right leg, pressing a kiss on her knee. Brienne squirmed, groaning at the tingling sensations he aroused in her. She felt both helpless and worshipped, Jaime the too-happy supplicant. But when his tongue danced around her inner thighs, it was she who moaned, _“Oh, gods.”_

“Jaime.” Then his head hunched forward and his lips fell on her clit.

“Oh!” She gasped, hips quickly pumping to his face. His hands slid under her buttocks to lift her higher and press firmer kisses on her cunt. His tongue. Again. Again. _“Fuck! Gods!”_

It had to be because she was so open why the feeling was so, so intense. Her hips jerked and rolled. It was too much but she couldn’t bring herself to tell Jaime to stop. It felt like pain but not. It was the best kind of pain, probably, burning and tingling, sharp and just fucking good. She cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. Jaime groaned as she was instantly wetter.

“Jaime.” She closed her eyes, her hips moving so fast. “Oh, gods. Jaime. Jaime. Jaime”

Once again, Jaime withdrew at the crucial moment. Brienne would have yelled at him if not for his fingers plunging inside her immediately. She tried to clench around him but she was so _open._  

“Knew it was the right thing to get,” Jaime said, sounding both smug and breathless as his fingers fucked her. As Brienne gave her nipple a hard pinch, he grunted, “Fuck, yes. Just like that, wife. Hells, you’re fucking perfect. Gods, Brienne, you’ll kill me.”

Keeping his fingers in her, he leaned down for a kiss. Brienne quickly cupped his face and kissed him back. “Jaime.” Her whisper was hot and needy before his tongue entered her mouth. They moved against each other as his tongue fucked her mouth and his fingers continued to pump in and out mercilessly.

“Jaime, fuck me.” She begged when she broke away momentarily from their kiss. “Please. Jaime, please.”

“Ask me again,” he told her, licking her lips. His thumb pressed on her clit and she squeaked.

“Fuck me.”

“What do you want?” His fingers circled her in that tantalizing way.

“You.”

He smiled. “What of me?”

Reddening vividly, she hissed, “Give me your cock.”

“Again?”

“Jaime!”

He kissed her roughly on the mouth. “Tell me to fuck you.”

“Fuck me, please. I need your cock. Fuck me hard. Fuck me, fuck me.”

She whimpered when he tore his mouth away from her. Jaime went back to her feet, freeing her from the cuffs. He tossed the bar away and leaped back in her arms gleefully. His eyes were shining and she grinned, happily wrapping her legs around him. They sighed, finding bliss. 

“Ah,” Jaime’s eyes closed as he began to push inside her. “Fuck. I swear, wife, it gets better each time. Your cunt is fucking magic.”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Brienne snapped, grabbing his hips. _There._ “Oh, Jaime.”

He kissed her. “As my wife commands.”

Jaime was barely holding on. Brienne’s cunt was a warm, tight vise and it was really, really difficult to not come when she felt so beautiful and perfect. He looked in her eyes, finding her so sweet and sexy with her sweat-matted hair and red face. He kissed her again and slipped a finger back between her folds, seeking her clit.

It took only a couple of strokes before Brienne gave a shout. Keeping his finger on her clit, Jaime pumped into her squeezing folds four more times before his release won out and drew a cry from him too. They collapsed in a sweaty heap of tangled arms and legs, of frantic pants. Brienne sighed and ran her fingers through Jaime’s damp hair, looking with heavy-lidded eyes at his head resting between her breasts.

“Seven Hells,” Jaime groaned, nuzzling her breasts. He still didn’t move off her and Brienne was glad. She liked him on top of her.

“Still alive, husband?” She teased.

He raised himself on his elbow and smirked at her. “You forget that your cunt always revives me.”

She blushed. He kissed the tip of her nose then turned so he could lay down beside her. Together, they drew the blanket over their bodies.

“Guess that souvenir was worth it, huh?”

“I’m thankful that’s all you bought.” Brienne said with a shudder.

She kissed him and rested her head on his chest. Jaime kissed her hair and held her, content. The afterglow was almost as good as fucking Brienne. He combed his fingers gently through her hair and marveled at the strong, slick feel of her. His cock, spent just moments ago, was getting hard again. Brienne felt it prodding at her stomach because she raised her head. Cheeks pinking, she asked, "Again, Jaime?"

"Please, Brienne?"

She smiled. "You know the answer to that, husband." 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Only our favourite rabbits would feel shortchanged at having sex only twice a week.  
> 2\. Westeros Gentlemen is the GQ of this world.


End file.
